


Spoken Before Thought

by Merfilly



Category: Green Lantern: Emerald Knights
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal just wants to clear up Sinestro's brooding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken Before Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



The weight of the world hung on Sinestro's shoulders, or so it seemed to the rookie he was teaching. Hal had watched his teacher struggle with inner issues longer than he could stand, being the kind of guy who threw it all out in the open and let it go from there.

"You're not alone, ya know?" Hal said, leaning in the door of the office space Sinestro was currently using.

"My people despise me for bringing order to their lives, and you say this?" the red-skinned alien asked, voice teetering on dangerous tempers.

Hal shrugged easily, a roll of his shoulders that was casual, and yet pulled across brazen youth and careless invitations. "Your people aren't the only game in town, Sinestro." He gave a light smile, until the way Sinestro's eyes raked over him actually caught up with his hind brain.

"Are you implying other species might offer... companionship to one like me?" Sinestro asked, all temper gone, but a hint of danger lurking in the tones.

Hal felt a shiver along his spine, as he realized just what waters he had waded into. Yet... he'd never backed down from where his mouth put him yet. "Just might be," he answered brazenly.

Sinestro let an elegant arch of his brow play havoc on Hal's senses, now that Hal was thinking that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not full on with the prompt I was given, but as close as my brain seems able to get.


End file.
